Massacre on Jay Mountain
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: After the murder of Bob Sheldon, Ponyboy and Johnny seek help from Dally who gives them directions to an old abandoned church in Windrixville. Unbeknownst to him, the home of a psychopath.
1. Pony’s misfortune

XXXXXX

Ponyboy woke up late in the afternoon and for a second didn't know where he was. He took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that he had dreamed everything that had happened the night before.

_"I'm really in bed," _Pony thought, closing his eyes. It's late and Darry was cooking breakfast and soon Sodapop would come in and drag him out of bed and the two of them would start wrestling. After breakfast they would wash the dishes, then play football with the rest of the gang.

Johnny and Two-Bit and him would get Darry on their side, since he's the best player. It'll go like the usual weekend morning.

Finally, Ponyboy quit pretending and pushed himself off the rock cold floor, still wrapped up in Dally's jacket and listened to the wind rushing through the trees' dry leaves outside. He was stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor and was still kind of groggy.

Ponyboy blinked and scratched his head...it was awful quiet, with just the sound of rushing wind in the trees.

Suddenly, he realized Johnny wasn't there.

"Johnny?" Pony called loudly, and the old wooden church, echoed his voice. He looked around wildly, almost panic-striken, but then caught sight of some crooked lettering written in the dust of the floor.

_"Went to get supplies. Be back soon. J.C."_

Pony sighed and went to the pump to get a drink. The water from it was like liquid ice and tasted funny, but it was water. He splashed some on his face and that woke him up pretty quick.

He wiped his face off on Dally's jacket and sat down on the back steps. The hill the church was on dropped off suddenly about twenty feet from the back door, and you could see for miles and miles. It was like sitting on the top of the world.

Pony leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping that Johnny would be back soon. It seemed so much longer than twenty-four hours since Johnny and him met up with Dally.

Maybe it was.

Maybe Johnny had been gone a whole week and he had just slept. Maybe Johnny had been worked over by the fuzz and was waiting to get the electric chair because he wouldn't tell where he was. Maybe Dally had been killed in a car wreak and no one would ever know where he was. He would just die up here, alone, and turn into a skeleton.

Ponyboy shook his head as his over-active imagination was running away with him. Sweat ran down his face and he was trembling a little.

He opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax, he was scared just sitting there by himself. Hopefully Johnny would remember cigarettes.

Ponyboy then started thinking about Sodapop, worrying how he would take it when he found out the trouble he and Johnny were in. And even though he was still mad at him, he worried how Darry would take the news too.

The more he thought about his brothers, the more alone he felt. Where the hell was Johnny? He needed a cigarette bad at the moment.

Suddenly, Ponyboy heard someone coming up through the dead leaves toward the back of the church. Thinking Johnny was coming, he quickly got to his feet, than darted out the door so fast that he fell off the steps and found himself starring at a pair of black boots.

Pony slowly looked up to see a large hulking man standing over him, wearing dirty blue overalls and had a lumberjack beard. His eyes then went to an axe the man was holding in his left hand.

"You're on my property!" The man yelled.

Before he could get up, the man bent down and grabbed Ponyboy by the shirt and dragged him back in the church, slamming the door behind him.

Ponyboy was dragged by his shirt collar, and as much as he tried, he could not escape the grasp of the man.

"Help!" Pony managed to yell.

His captor pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, the man's hand wrapped around his throat. Ponyboy started choking as he was slowly lifted off his feet. He started kicking and clawing at his captor's grip, not knowing what else to do. The only thing going through his mind was sheer terror.

One of Pony's kicking legs finally nailed his captor in the groin, making him loosen his grip on Pony's throat and drop the axe.

With the all the strength he had left, Ponyboy started repeatedly slamming his fist into the side of the man's face. Finally, upon the forth or fifth shot, Pony was released and fell the floor, gasping for air.

His legs felt like wet noodles as he tried to run but the man grabbed Ponyboy's leg and twisted it, making a loud snapping sound as it was broken.

Pony screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. His foot was now facing the opposite direction it should have been.

The man moved over to the axe he had dropped and picked it up. He slowly walked and stood over Ponyboy who's face was filled with tears of pain and anguish.

"No!" Pony cried out with an awkward scream as the man raised the axe and brought it down upon him.

And then it was over.


	2. Johnny’s misfortune

XXXXXX

Johnny walked down the road to the church, a bag of supplies in his hands. He was still tired from last night because he had to stay awake on the train to make sure he and Ponyboy got off on the right place.

His mind went back to last night, remembering why Pony him were here in the first place. He killed a boy last night, someone probably only a few years older then him. He had killed someone to save his best friends life.

They ran away and now were probably wanted fugitives. He really felt bad for Pony, sorry that he dragged him into his whole things. Sodapop and Darry really must have been worried right now.

Johnny then began thinking about his parents. How would they react when they found out their son was a murderer? Would they even care?

As he walked past an old barn he started thinking about how he was gonna break it to Pony that they were gonna have to cut their hair so they wouldn't fit their descriptions in the paper.

He knew Ponyboy took pride in his hair and it took him a long time to get it just they way he wanted it, he and Sodapop had the tuffest hair in town. Hopefully the Gone with the Wind book he bought that Pony always said he wanted would make up for it.

Johnny walked up the stairs to the church and was about the push the door open when a blood curdling scream from inside stopped him in his tracks.

"Ponyboy?"

Johnny kept staring at the door, part of him wanting to run away as fast as he could.

He swallowed nervously and slowly pushed the door open. What he saw next made his blood run cold. Ponyboy was laying face down on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

A large man holding an axe stood over him, staring at his lifeless body. Johnny felt the bag fall from his hands and hit the ground, some of the supplies spilling out.

The man looked up when he heard the noise and he and Johnny locked eyes. Johnny spun around and ran away from the church as fast as humanly possible.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Johnny kept going, not even sure were he was running to when he heard the sound of footsteps chasing after him.

When Johnny turned his head to look behind him, he tripped over something and landed on the road, his knee landing on a jagged rock.

Johnny yelled in pain as he clutched at his knee, blood started forming underneath his pant's leg.

By this time the man had walked over and was now looking down at him. He slowly shook his index finger in a disturbing manner as if saying "No" to him. He then grabbed Johnny's hurt knee in an aggressive manner and began dragging him clear across the field.

Johnny tried to do whatever he could to fight him off, but it was useless as he was dragged into the barn.

The sound of old leather sliding from the man's body was all Johnny heard as he was lifted off his small feet and was tied around the neck with something that felt like leather. It was in fact a large leather belt with about fifty notches.

Johnny hung there, in the air, but he could still touch the ground with his tip toes. That was the only thing that may have saved his life.

By this time, the man had walked out of the barn, leaving the doors cracked a little.

Johnny hung there off the ground and thought about a thing that was even more horrible then all of tragedy that had just happened, as if it was not bad enough.

He raised his arms and grabbed the belt above him. Johnny held the belt in his hands and tried disparately to find where the belt had been tied to, but it was hope less the belt was to long.

He knew he could try to climb the belt and see if he could get on to whatever that belt was tied to, which might allow him to take the belt off.

Johnny had dropped his hands down to his neck and looked up, able to see out of the opening of the barn doors a station wagon passing by.

Johnny tried to cry out to the person that was passing by, seeing that the windows were rolled down.

"Help!"

But his cries for help went unanswered due to the fact that his vocal chords seemed to be robbed of the needed amount of air used to scream. Johnny continued to scream out, but with no luck as the wagon was soon out of sight.

Tears slowly went down Johnny's cheeks. The fact that he could not get help was slowly killing him, literally.

Johnny muscles began to stiffen and sharp pains sprouted along the base of his back and thighs. He didn't know much longer he could hold himself up.

He allowed his muscles to relax just then, and the belt quickly tightened around Johnny's neck with a power he had never felt before.


	3. Showdown in the Church

XXXXXX

Dallas Winston made his way down the road to the church in Buck Merrill's T-Bird, driving it as fast as he could.

It had been five days since Johnny murdered that soc and he and Pony came to him for help. After lying to the fuzz in telling them that Johnny and Ponyboy were headed to Texas, Dally figured it would be safe to finally come down to check on them.

The rest of the gang were beyond worried about the kids, Two-Bit even wanting to go up to Texas to hunt for them before Dally told him he was lying. However, no one was taking this worse than Darry.

He looked over at the letter Sodapop had given him that he placed on the seat next to him.

Soda came to Buck's place during the week and found Ponyboy's sweat shirt. He practically begged Dally to tell him were Ponyboy was, but he told him he didn't know nothing.

Dally parked the car in front of the church and grabbed the letter, placing it his back pocket and stood up.

He approached the church, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw somebody by the barn.

Dally looked over and his jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

_'Holy shit, that's Johnny!'_

Johnny took another step, but his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground.

Dally ran over and croutched next to Johnny and turned him over. His eyes widened in horror when he saw his state. Johnny was as pale as a ghost, and dangerously thin. He also had marks around his neck.

"Johnny! What the hell happened to you?"

Johnny responded but Dally couldn't make out what he was saying. He carefully picked up Johnny and carried him back to the car, laying him down in the backseat.

"Johnny, look at me kid."

He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Dally.

"Where's Pony?"

Johnny lifted his arm and pointed towards the church.

Dally ran to the church as fast as he could and threw the door opened and then found himself staring at Ponyboy Curtis's dead body.

Ponyboy was laying face down, a large wound in his back. Blood surrounding him. The stench of his body started to make Dally feel sick.

Dally covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his stomach threatening to force up whatever it still held.

"What the hell…I gave them a gun!" Dally looked around for it, finding it in the corner.

Dally picked it up and stared at it. "Damn kid! Darry was right, he never uses his head." He got even more angry when he realized he acutally had tears welling up in his eyes.

The church door was thrown open again and a large man with an axe stood there, dried blood covered his blue overalls.

"You're on my property!" The man yelled.

"You killed my buddy," Dally growled.

The man held the axe up. Dally pointed the gun at him.

He stood perfectly still, like a statue.

"Fuck you," Dally said then pulled the trigger.

Click.

The saftey was still on.

"Shit," Dally said and went to take it off when suddenly, without warning, the man hurled the axe at him.

Dally moved just in time to avoided the axe, but in his haste, dropped the gun.

Dally jumped to grab it, but the man kicked it away. He grabbed Dally by the throat and lifted him up. On sheer instinct Dally slammed his fist, hard into his chest. He released Dally and stumbled back.

Dally made a dash for the axe and grabbed it. He swung for the man's head but he grabbed it and forced it from Dally's hands. But before he could use it Dally punched him in the face and then in the gut. He swung the axe but Dally ducked and swept his legs, making him fall.

He jumped for the axe but the man grabbed his foot, making him fall face first. Dally tried to shake it off and get up but he was still holding tightly on to Dally's foot. He kicked wildly with his other leg trying to make the man release him, but it was no use.

Finally, in desperation he pulled a knife from his pocket. Flicking it open, he threw it right into the man's face. It went right into his left cheek, making him scream out in pain, and release Dally.

Dally quickly got to his feet and made another move for the axe, and this time he didn't fail. He turned, holding the axe, and saw the man had removed the knife and was looking in his direction as blood gushed from his cheek.

"What are you waiting for?" Dally yelled, "Don't you want to play anymore? Was I supposed to scream and run away from you?"

The man growled and finally moved toward him. Dally swung with the axe, but he dodged him and stabbed at Dally's arm with the knife. Dally grabbed his hand and pushed him away causing him to drop the knife. He tried to take his head off, but the man rolled just in time to avoid the blow.

As soon as the axe hit the ground the man hit Dally in the ribs, sending him flying into the wall. Dally slowly got up, holding his ribs. The pain told him they were more than likely broken.

Dally looked over and noticed the gun, he jumped and grabbed, he cocked it and pointed at the man, but the man hit his hand with the head of the axe, sending the gun flying. Dally screamed in pain and held his hand.

He hadn't cut it off, as it had been the flat side of the axe, but it hurt like hell.

Dally charged toward him, screaming in anger. He swung the axe at Dally, but he moved and hit the man with a series of punches while he was off balance.

He swung the axe again, but Dally moved and kicked it out of his hand. He tried to hit Dally but he was moving to fast. Dally gave him a kick in the groin, when the man fell to the ground, he kicked him in the head with his steel-toed boot. He reached down and dragged the man back to his feet and slammed him face first into the wall.

Dally finally had a hold of the gun and pointed at the man, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, Dally fired, hitting every shot directly into his chest.

The man slumped against the wall and slowly slid down it, leaving a long blood stain behind him. Dally stood over him, breathing heavy.

He lifted the gun one more time and fired the last bullet right into the man's head.

With nothing left, Dally turned and headed out of the church and back to his car, knowing that he had to take Johnny to a hospital as quick as he could. He could do nothing for Ponyboy.


	4. Funeral

XXXXXX

It is not easy to cope after a loved one dies. You mourn and grieve. They say mourning is a natural process you go through to accept a major loss.

There are millions of profound poetic quotes floating around out there about the beauty of life and the sting of death.

The departure of a loved one, especially one taken long before they were due, should never relate the experience to a rose, even if it is likened to the thorns.

People die. It's the one universal truth that people can always rely on.

Darry sat at his seat at Ponyboy's funeral, eyes bloodshot, throat dry. He still remembered that day...getting the visit from the police telling him that their parents had died in a car accident.

_"They died almost instantly. I'm sorry son."_

But the car accident hadn't been his fault. He didn't yell at them or hit them. He had done those things to Ponyboy. If he hadn't lost his temper, if didn't hit him, he wouldn't have ran away and get into a confrontation with socs at the park.

Pony would have been safe at home. He would have woken up the next day in his own bed, started cooking breakfast, and during the middle of cooking it he would have walked away, daydreaming and burned it.

Throughout the whole week, he had worried out of his mind about Ponyboy, waiting for news about him, trying not to think about the worst. But the worst had come true.

It wasn't fair. Their family has been so close, so many times before. Now, three out of the five were gone now.

After getting the news about Ponyboy from the cops a few days ago, Darry stood frozen, unable to move. Then, unable to stop himself Darry fell to his knees, balling like he had never done before.

The worst part of the whole thing was having to tell Sodapop.

It was something he had never felt before, like being helplessly trapped underwater, drowning. Darry felt shock and the total invasion of misery, his shoulders trembling so hard, overwhelmed by guilt.

Throughout the next few days and even now, he wondered if Ponyboy knew just how much he loved him.

_How could he know? You never said it._

Going back to when their parents died, he wasn't just big brother anymore. His mind went to all the times he yelled at him, sometimes for just the smallest things and wondered if that did damage to their relationship.

Darry remembered being Ponyboy's protector, looking out for him. He felt his heart ache and eyes begin to sting when he thought...

_"Why wasn't I there to protect you at the church last Saturday?"_

But the question wasn't really necessary. He knew the answer.

Darry looked around and saw Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit standing together, their hands in their pockets, all three of them had red eyes from crying. Ponyboy was their brother just as much as he was Darry's and Sodapop's.

Johnny was still in the hospital, unable to attend the funeral of his best friend.

Darry observed Dally closer and noticed he still had a slight black eye. As much as he wanted to stay mad at him, he couldn't. He realized now he was just trying to help them.

Sodapop had stayed by Ponyboy's casket, eyes swimming with tears and bottom lip trembling until Steve came over and gently took his wrist and led him away.

Darry started thinking about how close Sodapop and Ponyboy were and how he envied them.

The two of them only got closer after their parents died, and he and Pony only drifted apart. Sodapop liked having a little brother.

Even though he would never say it out loud, he wondered if Soda thought it was his fault. Darry wouldn't have blamed him if he did.

Darry took a deep breath, feeling like he was going to pass out or throw up at any minute.

He had never been able to cry before, but now his eyes were sore from doing so much of it. Tears started coming down his cheeks again,

Darry wanted to scream, let out every ounce of emotions he had in his body.

People started looking at him.

_"Maybe I am screaming."_

Sodapop looked like he wanted to crawl up into a little ball. Dally and Two-Bit rushed over to Darry, grabbing him on either side.

_"I can't take this."_

The End.


End file.
